Swallowed By Shadows
by GracefulDoom
Summary: After being saved from death by a mysterious, darkness-wielding shinobi, Naruto's world turns around. Taught in the ways of the shadows, he's ready to take on the world. But there are those that wish him dead. Can he overcome them?


**Hey guys! This is my first FanFic, so do be too harsh on me. I had been looking for a story where Naruto had these kinds of powers, but I couldn't find one. So I thought, why not? I'll write it. So here we are! Enjoy!**

**I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned it, well, things would be different, that's for sure…**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bij****ū, summoned beast or demonic voice talking"**

_"Telepathic/Mental Talking"_

_**"**Bij****ū or other Tenants telepathic/mind talking"****_

**"Technique name (translation of technique)"_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter One - Cause for Celebration<p>

_A work will only have deep resonance if the kind of darkness I can generate is something that is resident in me already._

The quick thumping of feet on concrete could be heard in the night as a mob of angry civilians chased a five year old boy through the streets of Konohagakure no Sato. This boy is Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko, and the village pariah.

He had bright, blond hair and deep, blue eyes. He also had three whisker-like marks on either side of his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red swirl pattern in the shape of a flame and black shorts. He was also holding something close to his chest while he ran. A green ball of fabric in the shape of a frog.

A slight whistling noise was all the warning Naruto got before he was hit by several kunai in the arms and legs. _'So ninja have joined the chase.' _He yelped in pain and stumbled, and almost dropped what he was holding, but did not stop running. He knew that if he stopped, the mob would surely kill him.

He turned into an alley to try and lose the mob, but a shout sunk his hopes.

"Dōton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)" A wall made of stone rose out of the ground and blocked his path. As he turned to face the mob that was slowly advancing with cruel smirks on their faces, only one thought crossed the young boy's mind.

_'How did this day turn out like this?'_

_A lone wolf's howl sounded out._

~~~~Flashback~~~~

Blue eyes opened as Naruto awoke from another fitful night of sleep. He rose to a sitting position and looked around his dilapidated apartment. _'Ramen for breakfast again.'_ He sighed at the depressing thought and climbed out of his bed to prepare for the day.

As he was sitting at his table eating, he glanced at his calendar and froze. _'Today is my birthday.' _Naruto looked at his Ramen, before getting up and scraping the rest into the bin. _'I don't feel like eating anymore. I think I'll just go back to bed.'_

But before he could, there was a knock at the door. Naruto stopped moving and stared at the door. The knocking persisted, so the Naruto picked up a kunai and crept towards the door. After a minute of just standing there, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Wh-What's the password?" the blonde asked shakily.

"Open up brat," a feminine voice replied from the other side.

Naruto's face lit up with joy, "Anko-nee-chan!" He threw open the door to reveal a smiling Mitarashi Anko holding a box.

Anko was of young age, around seventeen years old. She had violet hair tied up into a short, spiky ponytail and pupil-less brown eyes. She was wearing a very revealing outfit consisting of a fishnet body suit that stretched from her neck to her thighs, a tan overcoat that barely covered anything, and a dark orange mini-skirt. Her Hitai-ate was tied securely to her head.

"Ohayō gaki, how've you been?" Anko asked while walking through the door.

"Yeah, I've been fine," the younger of the two replied, before he spied the box in Anko's hands, "What's in the box, onee-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh, this?" she asked, lifting the box, and seeing Naruto nod, she continued, "Well, a little birdie told me that it was your birthday today, so I thought I'd get you something."

She handed him the box and he held it almost reverently, "Y-You got m-me a present?" he asked, almost expecting it to be a trick.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Anko then gave a small smile, "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun."

Naruto placed the box down onto his bed and flung himself at Anko and started crying. Anko had a shocked expression on her face as the five year old clung on to her. She managed to pry him off of herself but didn't let go. Naruto kept mumbling his thanks between sobs as the seventeen year old held him. He eventually calmed down and Anko moved back so she could see his face.

"Gaki, what's with the waterworks? Don't you like presents?" Anko asked with worry evident on her face.

"N-No, it's just that no one else has ever given me a present before."

Now Anko was shocked. _'To think that he's never had a present before.'_ she thought before getting a determined look on her face. She was going to make this day really special for him.

"Well? Are you going to open it or what?" Anko remarked with a smirk.

Naruto gave a sheepish grin before he leapt over to his bed and opened the box and pulled out its contents. In his hands was what looked like a frog. Seeing the young boy's confused look, Anko decided to elaborate.

"It's a wallet. I noticed last time we went out that you didn't have one, and seeing as you like frogs so much, I got you this," she explained. Naruto gave her a large smile and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Anko-nee-chan," Naruto murmured into her shoulder.

"You're welcome, gaki," Anko replied with a smile. They continued to hold each other until Naruto's stomach gave a loud rumble. Anko looked stunned for a moment before she burst out laughing. She kept laughing as Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"How 'bout I go and get us some Ramen for lunch?" Anko asked with a smirk.

"YATTA! RAMEN FOR LUNCH!" the young blonde yelled. Anko mentally winced as she knew by the end of the day, her wallet was going to be significantly lighter. But as she watched Naruto bounce around the room excitedly, she knew it was worth it.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere," Anko said as she walked out the door.

"See ya soon, onee-chan," Naruto yelled. He closed the door and sat down on his bed. He looked down at the frog-wallet in his hands. "I'm gonna call you Gama-chan."

~~~~Timeskip: Ten Minutes~~~~

Naruto was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he heard a knock at his door. _'Wow, she got back fast. She must've run all the way.'_ He jumped out of bed and over to the door. He yanked it open with a huge smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he saw four people he didn't recognize and one he most certainly _did _recognize, who were all smirking.

"Well, Demon, I guess congratulations are in order, you actually managed to survive to your fifth birthday," said the voice of one Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan, and an avid Naruto-hater, "But don't worry, we'll fix that very soon."

"W-What are y-you doing here?" Naruto stuttered, clinging Gama-chan closer to his chest, the fear evident in his voice.

"What's this?" Fugaku's smirk dropped when he saw the object in Naruto's hands, "Someone had the gall to give you a gift?" He snatched it out of Naruto's hands.

"Who gave you this?" Fugaku yelled at Naruto.

"A-A-Anko-nee-chan," the young boy just barely got out, tears streaming down his face.

"So that whore didn't heed my warning? Hmm, I'll have to take her out for her insolence."

This made Naruto stop. "YOU LEAVE ANKO-NEE-CHAN ALONE!" Naruto screamed out. Fugaku and his underlings looked shocked for a moment before a look of murder replaced Fugaku's stupefied look.

"How dare you..." Fugaku took a step forward. At this, Naruto kicked the older man in the shin, grabbed his gift out his hands and ran off down the hall.

Fugaku grunted while holding his leg. He turned to his stunned followers, "Well? Don't just stand there, chase after him," and then as an afterthought, "And tell the people. I want them all there when we bring down that Demon once and for all."

~~~~Timeskip: Five Minutes~~~~

Anko was humming a jaunty tune as she walked down the hallway to Naruto's apartment, holding a plastic bag with several bowls of Ichiraku Ramen in it. _'I hope Naruto enjoys his Ramen. Hah, of course he'll enjoy it, it is Ramen after all.'_

Anko rounded the corner and noticed that Naruto's apartment door was open. _'Oh no.'_ She quickly ran to it and stopped in the doorway. The Ramen dropped out of her hand, forgotten. There was no sign of Naruto. _'Shit.'_ She sprinted back the way she came. _'I hope nothing has happened to him.'_

~~~~Timeskip: Several Hours~~~~

The quick thumping of feet on concrete could be heard in the night as a mob of angry civilians chased a five year old boy through the streets of Konohagakure no Sato. This boy is Uzumaki Naruto and he was holding something close to his chest while he ran. A wallet in the shape of a frog. The only present he had ever received. Gama-chan.

A slight whistling noise was all the warning Naruto got before he was hit by several kunai in the arms and legs. _'So ninja have joined the chase.'_ He yelped in pain and stumbled, and almost dropped what he was holding, but did not stop running. He knew that if he stopped, the mob would surely kill him.

He turned into an alley to try and lose the mob, but a shout sunk his hopes.

"Dōton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)" A wall made of stone rose out of the ground and blocked his path. As he turned to face the mob that was slowly advancing with cruel smirks on their faces, only one thought crossed the young boy's mind.

_'How did this day turn out like this?'_

_A lone wolf's howl sounded out._

"DIE DEMON!"

Several of the ninja leapt towards Naruto, intent on ending the young child's life, until a shout sounded that made the blood of those in the air run cold.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

A ball of fire rushed forward and incinerated all of the airborne ninjas, a testament to the strength of the caster. A woman, in her teens, dropped in front of Naruto and held her arms out in a protective manner.

"Anko-nee-chan, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, gaki? I'm stopping these bastards from hurting you." Anko then gave a feral grin that made some of the crowd rethink their actions. But one man walked forward from the mob.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the snake whore, I should've known you would show up,"

Fugaku smirked, "And to protect the Demon, no less."

Anko's grin dropped as soon as the Uchiha clan head made himself known. "Fugaku, what an unpleasant surprise."

Fugaku snorted and turned to the crowd behind him. "Did you know that this whore gave the Demon a_ present_ of all things?" he turned back around, "I guess the hated have to stick together, ne, _Hebi-hime?_"

Anko gritted her teeth before Naruto stood up shakily and limped next to her. "Leave onee-chan alone! What did she ever do to you?"

"Hmph, she existed," Fugaku raised his hand, "Do it." Crackling filled the air and Anko widened her eyes.

"Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)" Anko pushed Naruto away from herself before she was hit by numerous bolts of electricity. She gave out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground, still twitching.

"Onee-chan!" Naruto rushed over and kneeled next to Anko's downed form, "Are you alright?" Fugaku started to laugh as he slowly walked forward.

"Would you look at that? Demon and whore, huddled together like the trash they are. Pathetic. Usui, end them."

Another Uchiha shinobi stepped forward, "Hai, Fugaku-sama." Usui rushed towards the young child and the downed kunoichi. Anko struggled to get up to stop him. Naruto simply held onto her and closed his eyes, preparing for the end.

It never came.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and gazed ahead. What he saw caused him to gasp. In front of them was a black mass that seemed to dance around like flames. There was also a large, black wolf standing over them protectively. But what made him gasp was the fact that an arm-like appendage had emerged from the black mass and was pierced through the body of Uchiha Usui, killing him. The form threw the body to the side and retracted the appendage.

**"I hope you were not planning on harming this young child and beautiful young woman,"** the form stated, earning looks of shock from the crowd that it could talk and a blush from Anko. While many were wondering who, or what, this was, Fugaku recognized it instantly.

"You! What are _you_ doing here? Not only are you corrupting my eldest son with your ideals, you are stopping me from killing this de- er, _brat._" Fugaku snarled. If those present could see the form's eyes, they would see them narrowing.

**"You are lucky you caught your tongue, **_**Uchiha-sama, **_**or else I would've been forced to end you."** The form ground out.

"Uchiha-sama, why did you call the Demon, brat? Why not call him what he is?" one of the less intelligent civilians voiced a query many had, but were too scared to ask.

Before Fugaku could reply, the form turned towards the civilian who had spoken out. **"When you say 'Demon', are you referring to young Uzumaki Naruto here?" **the form queried.

Now the civilian was confused, "Of course I was, who else would I be referring to? Why?"

The form gave a sigh, **"I was afraid of that, oh well. On account of the Sandaime Hokage's law," **the form disappeared only to reappear behind the civilian facing away from him. **"You are sentenced to death."** A split-second later and with a spurt of blood, the civilians head separated itself from his neck and flew off, a look of shock painted on his face.

It only took a moment for the rest of the crowd to register what happened. And when they did, they all screamed and quickly moved away from the form, some of the weaker willed civilians simply passed out.

"B-Bakamono!" a random person yelled out.

The form chuckled, **"Ninja's are monsters, it's a part of the job description."** It dispersed and reformed next to the wolf, who was growling menacingly. **"Eiga, heel, I can handle this."**

Immediately, the wolf backed down, but was still alert. The form turned to the crowd and spoke in a clear voice, **"Any of you who still wish to see these two dead, please stay behind. The rest of you, get lost."**

Those who were smart enough, or too scared to stay, left. Those that stayed were either too stupid or too wrapped up in their own hate to see the trap set for them.

The form appeared to grip where its shoulder would've been and pulled out a blade made out of the purest black metal. **"Last chance," **seeing no movement, he continued** "No one? Okay,"** it prepared the blade over its opposite shoulder, and then announced in a demonic voice, **"Say your prayers. ****Kurai Ha (Dark Blade)!"**

The mass of swirling darkness swung it's sword through the air, and a wave of darkness arched out from the tip of the blade and continued on, slicing all of the remaining people in half horizontally.

Only one civilian survived, and he was hoisted off the ground by the form. **"You. I let you live for one express purpose. Spread the word. Tell the rest of this miserable village what happened today. And tell them, that if I find it happens again, there'll be hell to pay. Now get out of my sight, before I change my mind."**

The mass dropped the civilian, who quickly scurried away. It turned to face the two village pariahs and moved towards them. Anko sat there, twitching slightly, with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Who are you?" Anko asked, with a guarded voice.

**"Hm?"**The mass noticed Naruto quivering behind Anko and chuckled, **"I can probably reveal myself now that those idiots were gone, can't I?"**

The dark mass condensed and started to swirl, only to disperse, revealing a young man, not much older than Anko. He had messy, shoulder-length dark blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the black Konoha ANBU pants and shirt, with a chest guard and leg bracers over the top, and closed-toed leather boots. He also wore black gloves with an odd symbol on the back of them and a black hooded overcoat that stopped mid-shin and was kept open. Strapped to his back under the cloak was his dāito, with the hilt coming out of a hole in the cloak over his right shoulder. His Konoha headband was attached to the strap that ran across his chest.

"My name is Ryuzaki, and this is Eiga," he stated, indicating to the wolf, "But that's not important now, I need to get you two to the hospital." With that he lifted up Naruto and placed him gently on Eiga's back, and then lifted Anko up bridal style, which caused her to blush slightly.

"Anko-san, you're not blushing are you? From what I've heard, that's very unlike you," Ryuzaki pointed out with a smirk, which caused Anko to blush more, "Well, off we go!"

"I'm so sorry for those imbeciles, they're just naïve," Rikka apologized again.

"Really, it's okay. If you really want to make it up to us, find these two a room." Ryuzaki replied. Rikka smiled, nodded and rushed off, with Ryuzaki and Eiga, both still carrying Anko and Naruto, following.

After arriving at the hospital, they ran into some trouble as all the doctors refused to treat either Naruto or Anko. But that was soon fixed as Ryuzaki released some Killing Intent and demanded they find one of the only doctors he trusted, Sayogaki Rikka, a genius med-nin, and one of Ryuzaki's old teammates from his genin team.

"Here is your room, and I'm sorry again," she finished before she hurried of.

Ryuzaki placed Anko on one of the beds and picked Naruto up, who had long since fallen asleep, and placed him on the other one.

"Um... Ryuzaki?" seeing him turn to look at her, she continued, "Thank you for saving him, I don't think I could live with myself if I let him get hurt."

Ryuzaki gave Anko a soft smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, you did good. More than what I can say for the rest of this damn village."

He turned to leave but Anko grabbed his arm, "Will I... Will I see you again?"

Ryuzaki gave her a large, fanged grin, "You can count on it," he replied before disappearing in a swirl of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Probably not the best on here, but I don't think it's too bad.<br>I know Anko may have seemed a bit OOC at the end, but she was out of her element, so calm down.  
>Yes, I realise I used L's fake name from Death Note, please don't comment on it (unless you really have to).<br>By the way, Eiga's (the wolf) name means Dark Fang, in case you were wondering.**

**Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. Flames will be ignored unless they are well thought out and have solid reasoning. Constructive criticism is more appreciated. So please review!**


End file.
